


《来自Nazi地狱的报告》整理内容

by Emily_Charlotte



Category: Nazi - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:14:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25992736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emily_Charlotte/pseuds/Emily_Charlotte





	《来自Nazi地狱的报告》整理内容

一. 筛选   
1\. 左手边：老人、残疾人、病人、14岁以下儿童和他们的母亲（焚尸炉）   
2\. 右手边：身强力壮的男女（干活），妇女会分配到C营   
3\. 另外挑选第三列：医生（德国大学学习过，具备病理或法医学） 

二. 点名   
1\. 过程可持续数小时，前到后、后到前、左到右、右到左，用任何方式点名   
2\. 从凌晨三点开始（到七点）   
3\. 营房首领（一般是刑事罪犯）佩戴绿色徽章   
4\. 如果有人死亡，尸体也得到场（会看身体，全身赤裸）   
5\. 特遣队得将死去的人丢进焚尸炉 

三. 医生＆囚犯医生   
1\. 医疗室所在的第12号营房（区）被称为「营地医院」   
2\. 早上7点（起床号吹响）所有人都在营房前站成一排集合，2到3分钟结束   
3\. 只有病入膏肓的囚犯会被送到营地医院   
4\. 每天会有运送过来的尸体，胸口字母「ZS」表示要解剖   
【尼斯利医生的解剖：先打开颅骨→胸腔→腹腔→取出所有器官→记下所有异常之处→准备尸检报告】   
5\. (可以)偷看第三帝国的官方报纸《人民观察家报》，每月订阅费是140克金币 

四. 吉普赛营   
1\. 特殊实验营，但信奉天主教所以能与家人在一起   
2\. 三类医学实验：研究双胞胎、矮人和巨人的生物＆病理学、面部干性坏疽的诱因和治疗方法（疟疾针剂＆「新砷凡钠明」用来治疗此病）   
3\. Mengele医生每天都会来这里 

五. Mengele医生（博士）   
1\. 每天在实验室工作很久时间，然后赶到卸货站台   
2\. 喜欢尸检＆伪科学，经常高谈阔论   
3\. 会因为诊断书上的错误而生气   
4\. 1943年5月30日转移到奥斯威辛集中营   
5\. 曾因尼斯利医生不小心于文件夹封面弄上淡淡油污，大骂：「你怎能对这些文件如此粗心？我在编辑文件的时候对它充满了爱！」   
6\. 心情好的时候会背诵奇怪的歌谣（如〈华伦斯坦勇士的歌谣〉：「在华伦斯坦家族，胆结石的数量比宝石还多。」）   
7\. 与其他集中营高层相同，命令往往下得很草率，没有详细指示 

六. 实验   
1\. 双胞胎与侏儒安置在F营14号营房   
2\. 双胞胎最终会死于B营（同时死亡）   
3\. 几乎都是活体实验   
4\. 验尸与实验结果最终会回传至「柏林达勒姆生物和人种研究所」   
5\. 「党卫军卫生与细菌研究所」距离1号焚尸场3公里远   
6\. 研究所感兴趣的器官都会保存在福尔马林溶液里制成标本，包裹上会盖上「军事物资—加急」的邮戳 

7\. 制作骨骼标本方式：(1) 用氯化钙溶液浸泡尸体大约两周，溶解所有软组织后把尸体放入汽油浴，溶解所有脂肪，令骨骼变得干燥无味且白；(2) 煮尸

七. 特殊死亡方式   
1\. 心内氯仿注射   
2\. 颈部射入子弹（使用6毫米口径软铅子弹，可以射入颅骨而不穿透，子弹若稍微偏离轨道也不会立刻置人于死地）   
3\. 火葬柴堆（将囚犯拖往林地中一条50米长、6米宽、2米深的壕沟，射杀后丢入火葬柴堆焚烧）   
【Mengele医生：那里并不是疗养院，但至少是一个让人活得体面的地方】   
4\. 从窗口丢入磷弹   
5\. 火焰喷火器 

八. 奥斯维辛体育场   
1\. 离F营不远，只提供给日耳曼囚犯使用   
2\. 周日比较热闹，平常冷清   
3\. 偶尔会出现「党卫军vs 特遣队」的足球比赛 

九. 焚尸场   
1\. 有4座，每一座焚尸场有15个焚尸炉，烟囱为红砖长方形，24小时不停歇   
2\. 1号与2号焚尸场中间有一条小路，以及铁道沿线的犹太人卸货区   
3\. 2号焚尸场没有解剖室，但有铸金厂，二楼党卫军生活区旁边是木匠工作室   
4\. 工作的小分队为「特殊派遣队」，每隔四个月就会被屠杀   
5\. 3号焚尸场的特遣队员大多是希腊或波兰人，4号则是波兰人与法国人 

十. 毒气室   
1\. 外头用德语和其他语言写着「浴场与消毒室」   
2\. 房子中间是成排的圆柱，环绕着圆柱以及紧贴着墙壁都安置了长椅   
3\. 长椅上挂着编号的衣架，脱下的衣服和鞋子要放在一起（以便利用）   
4\. 进入另一间房间→以30米左右间隔立着方形用薄铁皮包裹的柱子，四面都有大量的小孔→丢下齐克隆B（蓝色的氰化物）→指挥官透过窥视孔查看毒气杀人情况，监督准备功夫和善后工作   
5\. 许多犹太妇女当除去衣服后，会把其婴儿藏在自己的衣服的下方，因为她们担心消毒剂会伤害其婴儿。特别队的男官兵特别查找这些，并鼓励妇女把其孩子一块带去（毒气室）   
6\. 有些人在率领到毒气室前会透露其同种族仍藏匿人的地址   
7\. 被毒气杀死的尸体没有任何明显的抽搐迹象，奥斯威辛的医生把这归功于齐克隆B的「肺部瘫痪作用」，这确保了受害人在抽搐前死亡   
8\. 当毒气攻击进行完毕，特别队的官兵便会移走尸体，取走其黄金牙齿并剃除毛发，接着把他们送到火葬场或窖。在这情况下，尸体会被火化（大概20分内），特别队的官兵负责添加燃料拨旺炉火，排出过剩的脂肪，并翻动如山的燃烧尸体，使炉火不断燃烧，又或者利用该等尸体之脂肪等物质制造肥皂和其他日用品   
9\. 卡车运送骨灰，倒入附近的河流


End file.
